The Secrets of Life Love and Hatred
by PrincesVulpix100
Summary: Just read the story
1. Chapter 1

Secrets of Life Love and Hatred

disclamer:I sadly DO NOT OWN POKEMON! IF I DID OWN POKEMON ASH AND MISTY WOULD HAVE KIDS SO WOULD DAWN AND KENNY OR SHE WOULD BE WITH PAUL visa versa anyways MAY AND DREW MAX AND VIVI ALLLLLLLLLL OF THOSE COUPLES I LIKE even gary and ummmmmm and leaf and lets not forget DELIAH (sp?) and OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH AND IRIS DENT , AND BROCK AND SUZIE PHEW THATS IT RIGHT.

ALL:WHAT! I'M AM NOT GOING OUT WITH HER/HIM. (all blushes EXCEPT BROCK who faint out of happiness)

Me: YOU _**HAVE**_ TO ! IT'S MY STORY HA!

Note: I do own these characters( some I don't own but i own there title:

Drew (misty's cousin)

Melody (misty's dauter with gary (sp?))

Ashley(ash's twin sister)

Yukie(misty's sister )

Yuka (misty's cousin)

Trent(Ash's uncle)

Ashton(Ash and misty's son)

Maylene(May and drew's dauter)

Ricky (Dawn and Kenny's son)

pokatic (Pikachu and togetic's uuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmm pokeson)

Meme ( ash's girlfriend everyone hates her except ash i mean everyone...well in this story )

vapa (misty's vaporeon)

growly(Misty's growithe)

May maple(Misty's step sister)

ANYWAYS on with the story

On a rainy afternoon in Pallet Town small airport. A 16 year old waterpokemon master with orange hair in a ponytail that went down to her back holding a blue cellphone talkin' to a friend ; holding a three year old girl in her right hand , a vaporeon on her left side walking . Going towards her flight.

"But Gary you said YOU would come!" said a sad misty. Then she wimpered softly. '_Awwwwwwww come on misty don't cry."said _Gary with a sigh. 'Man she more emotional' he thought. "_Okay I would come,only if you stop crying, for me your Gary poo"._ said Gary , "YAY! I wuv wu . said misty jumping up and down. As you can see gary is her boy friend. To jump she had to let go of the little girl's hand. So of went the little girl on what she thought was an adventure.

Across the hall the 16 year old black hair boy pokemaster with a pikachu on his shoulder and a caramel hair girl wearing a yellow sun dress on his left side. Not the best thing to dress in on a cold afternoon, but to her it was style. Ash was signing an authograph he felt a small but strong tug on his pants. As he looked down he saw a cute brown haired girl with green eyes. He stopped signing the boy he was signing for was dumb struck then angry then looked down and awed in sight of the girl who was almost in tears .Meme who was clairly mad she was not getting all the attention stormed off . Papperazzi (sp?) was taking pictures just making the girl upset even more so she started to got the paperazzi to go away and finally sat down. Pikachu was looking at girl oddly. "hi".said ash 'Maybe I could ask the girl her name' he thought. "what is your name". said ash slowly so she could understand. "Melwody"said the girl. (melody). "Melody cute name".said ash. "um wa yours is"said Melody "ash"said ash. "could I call you blacky your hair is black".said melody hoping she got her colors right. "um okay". said ash. after a full pokemon conversation Melody and pikachu fell asleep.

"MELODY,MELODY MELODY are you their" said worried misty. Her flight was leaving in an hour ! Then ash heard her. "Hey miss is this your kid." said a hopeful ash. "yes"said misty."Now I must go to my flight ." said misty taking her sleeping was in her pokeball at the time. "So where are you you going?"ask ash. "Hoenn"said Misty. "Me too" "So whats your name?" ask misty 'Not this again'thought ash. "WHA! WERE IS MEME!" SHOUTED ash."Who's Meme?" asked Misty."My girlfriend! Gosh don't you know anything! GOD I HAVE TO FIND HER."said a steaming ash."WEL SORRY IF I DON'T HER! WHY DID YOU YELL AT ME!"said a very mad misty. All boys came to defend misty and girls pikachu and Melody was watching the fight."I HAVE VERY LITTLE FRIENDS ASH AND A BIG FAMILY THAT VERY LITTLE PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT ; I WAS ACTUALLY OPENING UP TO YOU AS A FRIEND." SAID A VERY GYRADOS MAD MISTY. " YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND I CARE ABOUT HER, OH NOW I KNOW IT NOW IT'S YOUR KID FAULT IF IT THATS RIGHT I CALLED YOUR CHILD AN IT."SAID AN IRRITATED ASH. He went over to Melody and **slaped her** . Melody started crying stood up , and blacked out. "MELODY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said a crying misty."DON'T _YOU _KNOW ANYTHING SHE IS NOT SUPPOSE TO GET HIT MORE OR LESS SLAPPED! S-SHE MIGHT DIE AND IT WILL BE ALL YOUR FAULT!"said an angry and upset sad sad Misty. A doctor walks in "s-s-s-she's not breathing" said the doctor but she had a pulse. "Please save her please"said a weeping misty. "We can send her to the Hoenn if that's what you want." said the doctor. Misty nodded in agreement. Misty stepped to the gate and boarded the plane. Meme was watching with amusment. "Ashy"said Meme jumping into his arms. 'pi **PIKA** pikapichu cha pi pikachu pika' 'you **killed **MISTY'S child for that thing your holding.' (you know I will just put pokemon talk in italic form andit is bold.

-*3 hours later*-

"Misty"said May at the airport. "Misty what wrong?" ask Drew "Ash is whats wrong he yell at me then he slapped Melody and and and almost killed her. "said misty."Why." both of them said. Misty telled them the whole story from when Melody ran off. "I'm AM GOING TO KILL HIM!"said Drew. "Where is Melody?" ask May. "At the local hopital."said Misty wimpering.

There is a knock on the door before anyone could say opened the big maple wood door, in the Maple Mansion. There stood a tearful pikachu giving the dirty eye look to ash and meme hugging. Then May and Drew slammed the door in there faces. except pikachu who they let in. They didn't notice Misty running and crying away up the spiral staircase and down the hallway into her went outside to talk to the shocked ash and meme. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COUSIN!" . Behind the door drew was loading a gun. Drew comes out "NOW TELL ME WHAT DID you do to Misty and Melody!". raising up the gun to Meme's head. May pushed ash down and put her foot on his chest pinning him down. "Meme or merinda jakewood has a tendancy break up a couple and go out the guy ,if the couple does not break up she kills the girls and gooes out with guy." said may. " Sorry ash but I have to do this."said may. SHoots Meme in the head. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO"said a wimpering ash "She can't go this way!"said ash. May was crying but knew what she had to do.

**To Be Continued**

Ash:where is meme.

Me:in a lava pit

meme:Why did i have to die so early in the story

Me: YOU DIDN"T DIE ... if you talk anymore you will be trown inside the lava pit.

meme:but :trown in the lava:

me: bye


	2. pokemon

Secrets of Life Love and Hatred

disclamer:I sadly DO NOT OWN POKEMON! IF I DID OWN POKEMON ASH AND MISTY WOULD HAVE KIDS SO WOULD DAWN AND KENNY OR SHE WOULD BE WITH PAUL visa versa anyways MAY AND DREW MAX AND VIVI ALLLLLLLLLL OF THOSE COUPLES I LIKE even gary and ummmmmm and leaf and lets not forget DELIAH (sp?) and OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH AND IRIS DENT , AND BROCK AND SUZIE PHEW THATS IT RIGHT.

ALL:WHAT! I'M AM NOT GOING OUT WITH HER/HIM. (all blushes EXCEPT BROCK who faint out of happiness)

Me: YOU _**HAVE**_ TO ! IT'S MY STORY HA!

Note: I do own these characters( some I don't own but i own there title:

Drew (misty's cousin)

Melody (misty's dauter with gary (sp?))

Ashley(ash's twin sister)

Yukie(misty's sister )

Yuka (misty's cousin)

Trent(Ash's uncle)

Ashton(Ash and misty's son)

Maylene(May and drew's dauter)

Ricky (Dawn and Kenny's son)

pokatic (Pikachu and togetic's uuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmm pokeson)

Meme ( ash's girlfriend everyone hates her except ash i mean everyone...well in this story )

vapa (misty's vaporeon)

growly(Misty's growithe)

May maple(Misty's step sister)

ANYWAYS on with the story

On a rainy afternoon in Pallet Town small airport. A 16 year old waterpokemon master with orange hair in a ponytail that went down to her back holding a blue cellphone talkin' to a friend ; holding a three year old girl in her right hand , a vaporeon on her left side walking . Going towards her flight.

"But Gary you said YOU would come!" said a sad misty. Then she wimpered softly. '_Awwwwwwww come on misty don't cry."said _Gary with a sigh. 'Man she more emotional' he thought. "_Okay I would come,only if you stop crying, for me your Gary poo"._ said Gary , "YAY! I wuv wu . said misty jumping up and down. As you can see gary is her boy friend. To jump she had to let go of the little girl's hand. So of went the little girl on what she thought was an adventure.

Across the hall the 16 year old black hair boy pokemaster with a pikachu on his shoulder and a caramel hair girl wearing a yellow sun dress on his left side. Not the best thing to dress in on a cold afternoon, but to her it was style. Ash was signing an authograph he felt a small but strong tug on his pants. As he looked down he saw a cute brown haired girl with green eyes. He stopped signing the boy he was signing for was dumb struck then angry then looked down and awed in sight of the girl who was almost in tears .Meme who was clairly mad she was not getting all the attention stormed off . Papperazzi (sp?) was taking pictures just making the girl upset even more so she started to got the paperazzi to go away and finally sat down. Pikachu was smiling at the girl. "hi".said ash 'Maybe I could ask the girl her name' he thought. "what is your name". said ash slowly so she could understand. "Melwody"said the girl. (melody). "Melody cute name".said ash. "um wa yours is"said Melody "ash"said ash. "could I call you blacky your hair is black".said melody hoping she got her colors right. "um okay". said ash. after a full pokemon conversation \Melody and pikachu fell asleep.

"MELODY,MELODY MELODY are you their" said worried misty. Her flight was leaving in an hour ! Then ash heard her. "Hey miss is this your kid." said a hopeful ash. "yes"said misty."Now I must go to my flight ." said misty taking her sleeping child. "So where are you you going?"ask ash. "Hoenn"said Misty. "Me too" "So whats your name?" ask misty 'Not this again'thought ash. "WHA! WERE IS MEME!" SHOUTED ash."Who's Meme?" asked Misty."My girlfriend! Gosh don't you know anything! GOD I HAVE TO FIND HER."said a steaming ash."WEL SORRY IF I DON'T HER! WHY DID YOU YELL AT ME!"said a very mad misty. All boys came to defend misty and girls pikachu and Melody was watching the fight."I HAVE VERY LITTLE FRIENDS ASH AND A BIG FAMILY THAT VERY LITTLE PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT ; I WAS ACTUALLY OPENING UP TO YOU AS A FRIEND." SAID A VERY GYRADOS MAD MISTY. " YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND I CARE ABOUT HER, OH NOW I KNOW IT NOW IT'S YOUR KID FAULT IF IT THATS RIGHT I CALLED YOUR CHILD AN IT."SAID AN IRRITATED ASH. He went over to Melody and **slaped her** . Melody started crying stood up , and blacked out. "MELODY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said a crying misty."DON'T _YOU _KNOW ANYTHING SHE IS NOT SUPPOSE TO GET HIT MORE OR LESS SLAPPED! S-SHE MIGHT DIE AND IT WILL BE ALL YOUR FAULT!"said an angry and upset sad sad Misty. A doctor walks in "s-s-s-she's not breathing" said the doctor but she had a pulse. "Please save her please"said a weeping misty. "We can send her to the Hoenn if that's what you want." said the doctor. Misty nodded in agreement. Misty stepped to the gate and boarded the plane. Meme was watching with amusment. "Ashy"said Meme jumping into his arms. 'pi **PIKA** pikapichu cha pi pikachu pika' 'you **killed **MISTY'S child for that thing your holding.' (you know I will just put pokemon talk in italic form andit is bold.

-*3 hours later at the little root airport*-

"Misty"said May at the airport. "Misty what wrong?" ask Drew "Ash is whats wrong he yell at me then he slapped Melody and and and almost killed her. "said misty."Why." both of them said. Misty telled them the whole story from when Melody ran off. "I'm AM GOING TO KILL HIM!"said Drew. "Where is Melody?" ask May. "At the local hopital."said Misty wimpering.

There is a knock on the door before anyone could say opened the big maple wood door, in the Maple Mansion. There stood a tearful pikachu giving the dirty eye look to ash and meme hugging. Then May and Drew slammed the door in there faces. except pikachu who they let in. They didn't notice Misty running and crying away up the spiral staircase and down the hallway into her went outside to talk to the shocked ash and meme. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COUSIN!" . Behind the door drew was loading a gun. Drew comes out "NOW TELL ME WHAT DID you do to Misty and Melody!". raising up the gun to Meme's head. May pushed ash down and put her foot on his chest pinning him down. "Meme or merinda jakewood has a tendancy break up a couple and go out the guy ,if the couple does not break up she kills the girls and gooes out with guy." said may. " Sorry ash but I have to do this."said may. SHoots Meme in the head. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO"said a wimpering ash "She can't go this way!"said ash. May was crying but knew what she had to do.

**To Be Continued**

Ash:where is meme.

Me:in a lava pit

meme:Why did i have to die so early in the story

Me: YOU DIDN"T DIE ... if you talk anymore you will be trown inside the lava pit.

meme:but :trown in the lava:

me: bye


End file.
